Many people suffer from back and buttock pain for a variety of reasons. One reason for the pain may be muscle imbalances and/or compensations in the body resulting from use patterns, leg length differences, injuries, hips dysplasia, ankle disorders, congenital issues as well as other factors. Acute pain comes on suddenly and typically lasts less than six weeks, for example, which may be caused by a fall or heavy lifting. Chronic pain can last more than three months, for example, and some people suffering from chronic pain may have a level of pain consistently.
Leg length differences are common in the general population. The leg length difference may be anatomical, where the measurement from the bony protuberance (the greater trochanter) of the hip joint to the lateral ankle measures shorter on one side than the other, or the difference may be functional where the measurement from the same two points is equal on both sides, but there is still an apparent short leg. Pelvic obliquity, a rotation or displacement of the pelvis on one or both sides, is associated with leg length discrepancies, and causes abnormal stress on all muscles, nerves, and joints that are involved. The longer a person has a leg length discrepancy the greater the chance for a secondary compensatory problem somewhere else in the body, usually in the upper back, shoulders or neck. Common symptoms include muscular pains in the involved areas, headaches, numbness and/or tingling in the arms or hands. Muscles of the back are also affected by this asymmetry. One side will be overstretched and subject to strain and spasm; the other side will become contracted and shorter. The uneven load on the hips and knees can result in arthritis in those joints as well as shin splints, ankle problems, and heel pains.
Various muscle groups will develop asymmetrically over time due to the habitual asymmetrical loading pattern. The firing order for the muscles during movement, such as walking, running, cycling and swimming, may become less optimal compared to a person without a leg length discrepancy. The head of the femur may be less optimally seated in the acetabulum in one or both legs due these muscle imbalances and less favourable muscle firing order, further impacting movement patterns and athletic performance. Once these muscle patterns have become ingrained in the body it is very difficult to correct them, even after adjusting for a leg length difference with a lift or orthotic. It may be that back and buttock pain is reduced after the lift is used, but the muscular imbalance may not be corrected substantially and the feeling of asymmetry remains along with less than optimal movement patterns and athletic performance. Furthermore, the body does not easily accept correcting with a lift equal in height to the leg length difference, even after wearing a lift for several years, Physiotherapists often recommend using a lift height no more than half the leg length difference.
Health professionals employ a variety of techniques to reduce muscle imbalances in the body. These involve both strengthening and stretching exercises. Activities such as yoga and Pilates are beneficial. Cycling is also a beneficial activity that has a low impact on the joints and promotes healthy hip function. However, it is possible that cycling will enhance a pre-existing muscle imbalance, instead of reducing it, and may lead to anterior pelvic tilt and lordosis in the spine due to repetitive cycling with a small hip angle and shortened hip flexors.
The state of the art is lacking in techniques for setting up bicycles that offer an improved riding experience. The present apparatus and method provide an improved bicycle apparatus and method of operating the bicycle apparatus.